Love fought for
by 4ever with Kames
Summary: Ravi is the popular one Luke is the nerd one what happens when Emma and Ravi start dating and Luke and Josh (OC) Start dating will it be peaceful or dreadful Zuri and Jessie are in the story. None of them are related except Emma and Zuri and Luke and Jessie. SLASH. Bad summary I know but read it anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Hi you beautiful people! I have decided that I can manage two stories since I have a week off I will be typing a lot. I want my imagination to explode with ideas and fictions and smut.

So I decided to expand my stories I decided to write a Jessie story. This will be about Ravi and Luke but they aren't brothers. They go to the same school and instead of a nerdy Ravi I made Luke the nerdy one and Ravi is the popular one. I don't want to tell you the whole story so scroll down and read the story thank you! And if you want you can go and read my other story which has no title but it's called Unknown! Continue with the story. BTW it will be written in Luke's point of view and Emma's you'll see why later.

**First Day Back!**

* * *

Luke's p.o.v

New York City were all types of crime is held all types of celebration is held all types of festivals, New York City was a lovely place but it was also a dreadful place well at least for me. My name is Luke Prescott I am 16 years old and I live in New York. My family aren't rich or poor. I live with my dad and older sister. Her name is Jessie. I like New York but sometimes I hate it.

Today is Tuesday the days I dread the most. I love waking up and going to school and all but just not on Tuesdays. I sighed as I got from my cosy bed and hit my purple and blue alarm off. I walked to my dresser and opened it, I glanced at the clothes that belong to me for a brief second and decided on my kayak pants and a blue t-shirt. I went over to my drawer and got a pair of boxers and white socks. I placed all the items on the bed and walked to the bathroom.

I enter the small bathroom and turn on the shower; I undressed myself and entered the hot shower. I prayed that he wouldn't be there that his friends wouldn't be there waiting for me. But my prayers are never accepted. Never were and they'll never be. As I rinse myself I started singing to a tune. I like singing in fact my sister is a singer but she hasn't gone big yet just starting. She's really good. She's the reason why we moved to New York, why I had to leave all my friends behind back at Texas. I wasn't born there and neither was she. I was born in California and she was born in Alabama totally different states.

As I got out of the shower I heard my sister calling my name. "Luke hurry up its 7" she said. "Ok thanks." I called back. I took a glance at my reflection and I looked ok but I need to look better than ok. I took my blue toothbrush and put on some mint toothpaste as I brushed my teeth I got my comb and started to comb my hair. I finished brushing and then styled my hair upwards; I took my purple towel and wrapped it around my waist. As I enter my room my phone vibrated. I strolled over to it and saw I had a text. I frowned who would text me? I ignored it and got dressed.

"Luke come and get breakfast now." My sister called out. I dashed down the stair holding my worn out vans into the kitchen where a bowl of Honey nuts, Yummy. I walked up to the table and sat down; saying a thank you and little prayer before I dug into my breakfast. My sister soon joined me. "Do you want a ride today?" She asked. My face lit up. "Yes please." I answered she smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled back. "Go put on your shoes and I'll drop you off. I have to be at work by 8 and its 7:45 so chop chop." She said. I giggled and drank the rest of my cereal and put my shoe on. I grabbed my bag and beamed. Maybe I won't get to see them today. I dashed to the front door and waited for my sister, she walked out of the sitting room with a frown. "Luke I'm sorry Sara isn't in today so I have to leave now I'm so sorry maybe dad will drop you." She apologized and kissed my forehead. "It's ok." I said with a smile. She smiled back and said bye before leaving. I sigh or maybe I will see them.

* * *

I stared at the bus stop that would take me to school. We don't have a school bus so I have to take the daily bus which should be here any minute. I sighed as I saw him and his crew waiting for the bus. I don't know why they wait when they can just take their fancy cars to school. Or maybe they just like torturing me, just because I'm the nerd of the school. I walked slower trying to avoid their eyes while looking for the bus. As I was about to reach the bus stop the bus came just in time. I waited behind and entered when they were inside. I sat right at the front not wanting to get tripped again like last week. The bus driver smiled at me. I smiled back, at least someone appreciates me. He starts the bus and everything is going smoothly. I pull out my white i-phone that had a purple and blue cover on it. I really like those two colours.

As I started listening to some Coldplay, I felt a tap on my arm. I looked up the person and frowned. Oh shit. The boy smirked and pinched me. I pushed him away from me but he sat down. He took my earphones out of my ear and threw them across the bus. I whined. "Awe what's little Lukey? You want your gay earphones?" He asked in a teasing voice. "My name is Luke not Lukey and liking purple doesn't make me gay." I said back with a firm mouth, I won't let him get to mouth. "Did you just talk back? Watch out for me in school because you'll regret what you just did." He said just when the bus stopped. He got up and walked out of the bus. I waited for them to go before standing up and getting my earphone, I dashed out the doors before the bus driver could drive away.

* * *

First period was awful. I had maths first which I enjoyed a little less than I usually do because the jerk whose name is called Ravi kept throwing things at me. Then I got in trouble in English because I looked back to tell Ravi's friend to stop throwing paper at me. Yeah Mrs. Dobson doesn't like her students not facing the board so I got lines. Not that I mind but to make matters worse, the douche trapped me in a broom closet and practically raped me. He had me up against the wall and had one of his friends who go by the name Josh grind his dick onto my ass. I couldn't do anything I was being held up. I would never admit it but I kind of enjoyed it. Doesn't help that I had a little crush on the boy with dreamy blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, Josh was a hottie and he knew it he was also gay which helped me a lot but I'll never have him. Never have and I never will. Anyway so I was late to history and ended up standing through the whole class with Josh behind me whispering some very sexual things. Yes the boy is a pervert and a man whore.

Now I'm eating an apple and reading a book in the library. I have 15 minutes to spare and I had done all my homework already including my lines. As I turned the page of my book I heard someone call my name. I turned around and smiled. No way. "Emma!" I said with a big smile. She nodded and ran over to me I stood up and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh Luke I missed you so much" Emma said with a big smile. "What are you doing here, in the middle of the semester?" I asked her with a frown. We just came back from Christmas break so I'm kind of shocked. "Oh I moved before the break. I guess you never saw me." She said with another smile. I hugged her longer.

* * *

We caught up on things. Turns out she moved to New York the week after I did and her and her sister now live with their aunt. The bell rang and I groaned. "Awe Luke I taught you loved school?" She asked. "Yes I do but now I have to leave." I said with a pout. She cooed before grabbing my journal. "You have Music and so do I. I changed from homeroom to music since I wasn't in to the whole idea of cooking." She said with a laugh. "So we're in the same class?" I asked and she nodded. I yelped and pulled her up. "Let's go then."

Emma and I sat beside each other and couldn't stop talking. Josh was in the same class as us and he wasn't very happy about what he was seeing. Emma was basically clinging on to me like I was a lost doll and so was I. The teacher asked Emma to sing and she got up. She jogged up to the platform and sighed. "This song is called 3000 miles by Emblem 3" She announced.

_First winter's snowfall__  
__Throwing backyards snowballs__  
__Warmed up by the fire place__  
__Marshmallows get fire on their open flame__  
__All my friends get together__  
__Wishing I was there but I'm never__  
__Living in the sunshine oh but dreaming of a place called home_

_I wanna run wanna run away-ay__  
__I'm dreaming of a place called home__  
__I could try but I'm stuck in today__  
__I'm dreaming of a place that's__  
__3000 miles away__  
__Feels like is forever__  
__Seems like yesterday__  
__We were we were running around town together__  
__This place, just ain't the same__  
__I miss the stormy weather__  
__I'm not okay__  
__3000 miles away_

_You don't pick up but I keep redialling__  
__Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent__  
__Still early here I'm wide awake__  
__I just wanna hear you tell me all about today__  
__Although I never really showed it__  
__I had to leave for me to notice__  
__That living in the sunshine's cold I'm dreaming of a place called home_

_I wanna run wanna run away-ay__  
__I'm dreaming of a place called home__  
__I could try but I'm stuck in today__  
__I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away__  
__Feels like its forever__  
__Seems like yesterday__  
__We were we were running around town together__  
__This place, just ain't the same__  
__I miss the stormy weather__  
__I'm not okay__  
__3000 miles _

_If I could go back for the weekend__  
__Or just for a day__  
__To see to see familiar faces, that's all it would take__  
__But it's too far_

_3000 miles away__  
__Feels like it's forever__  
__Seems like yesterday__  
__We were we were running around town together__  
__This place, just ain't the same__  
__I miss the stormy weather__  
__I'm not okay_

_3000 miles away __3000 miles away_

"Thank you." She said before everyone clapped. I hugged her really tight. "I miss home as well." I whispered.

* * *

After music we had Geography together. Weird how I she could change her schedule. Now it's lunch and I am excited. We have an hour to catch up on things. Normally I sit on my own in the library to avoid Ravi and his gang but today was different. It had been 15 minutes now and no sigh of Ravi and the gang so I relaxed. I didn't want Emma to get worried. Emma was gorgeous she had long straight blonde hair and light green eyes. She was beautiful and she knew it. I smiled as she talked on about her sister Zuri who was adopted but Emma loved her nonetheless.

"Hey Lukey." Ravi said. I sighed here we go. "What do you want Ravi?" I asked him with an annoyed tone. Emma glanced at Ravi and smiled well I guess she liked him. "Don't call him that." She said. I frowned I taught she was going to invite him to sit with us. "How would you like it someone called you Ravily" She said with a smirked. Josh laughed and I smiled. He had the cuteness laugh ever. Ravi snapped his head towards Josh and slapped him on the head. Josh shut up then.

"Who are you?" Ravi asked. Emma looked at him up and down. Then she smirked. "I'm Luke's girlfriend." She said with a smile. I choked on my juice. She gave me the 'play along' look so I did. "Yep Emma is my girlfriend." I said with a smile. Ravi frowned and Josh looked sad? I smiled does he like me?

"But Luke is gay." Josh butts in with a frown. Awe he looks adorable. "Ha-ha we're just messing with you. Yes Luke is gay and I'm single and bisexual." Emma conformed. I frowned. "What? When did you mention the word bisexual to me?" I asked her feeling a little sad that she hadn't told me. "I just found out Luke no need to panic. Anyway how can we assist you.?" Emma asked the gang which now only contained Ravi and Josh.

"Leave Josh's Luke alone." Ravi said with a smirk and Josh blushed. "Why the fuck would you say that?" Josh said while dragging Ravi away by the ear. I started laughing my head off and Emma joined me the whole school looked at us. I didn't care I had a fantastic day.

"How was your day?" My sister asked me and I burst into explain the fantastic yet sad day. "Oh wow not a normal Tuesday then?" She asked and I shook my head saying a nope. Maybe tomorrow will be the same.

My phone vibrated and I decide to check my message the other one from early today was from an unknown number saying.

_Ya miss me Luke? _I frowned who would have texted me that? The new one was also from an unknown number it read. _I'm serious though Josh likes you._

* * *

So what ye think. Like it hate it? I'm not proud of it but it will do. Review Follow Favourite I don't care just read it thank you!

_**Love**_

Wakki


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so turns out someone liked this story and she/he is the only reason to why I am writing another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to** xxnick20xx** for favourite, following and review the story as well as following and favourite me so thanks sweetheart and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Day Out!**

**Luke's p.o.v.**

It has been a week since school started up again and a week since I reunited with my best friend, Emma. Today is Saturday and we were going to the movies. I never went to the movies when I came out to New York, never, but tonight was different. Turns out Ravi and Josh have become part of the group and they will be there as well. I woke up at 9 quite late for me though. I entered the bathroom and started my daily routine. When I finished showering I came out and looked at my face I was getting a little stud. I took out the razor and shaved it off; as I do this I hear a knock on the door. I grabbed my purple towel and draped it around my waist.

"Luke Emma called she said to be ready by 10 turns out your going shopping as well." His sister announced. I shouted out an ok before going back to my work. When I finished shaving down there as well I started brushing. I taught of what I should wear. I might wear skinny jeans and a jumper or hoodie. When I finished brushing I went to style my hair I styled it upwards as usual. I got out of the bathroom and went straight to my drawers. I got a pair of red boxers and red socks. I then went to my closet and got out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a purple hoodie/ jumper. I started dressing.

When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I hate my freckles they are horrible. Even though I'm nerdy my sister still gets me cool clothes. So I grabbed my purple snapback hat and put it on. I dashed down the stairs knowing my new converse where somewhere in the shoe closet. "Good Morning Jessie." I said to her when I entered the kitchen. The smell of pancakes hit me, blueberry pancakes.

"Oh are those…" I started. "Blueberry pancakes? Yes they are." Jessie finished with a smile. I beamed and set the table. After 10 minutes of setting the table and searching for my purple and blue converse which I found we started to eat. After eating I heard our doorbell ringing. I jumped u and put on my converse, grabbed my phone and wallet and dashed to the door. I opened it and smiled at Emma. She looks gorgeous, she had on a red strapless dress that stopped just above her knee and she wore black wedges to match her black cardigan. On her hand she had some bracelets and rings as well as her red bag. I smiled and whispered the words "Olla la la" She smiled.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked and I nodded about to leave the house when my sister called my name. I ran back inside saying an excuse me to Emma. "Yep what's wrong?" I asked her. She just walked up to me and gave me 30 dollars. "That's for you ok?" She said before giving me a side kiss on my forehead. My sister knows me so well. I thanked her and put extra money into my wallet and walked back out. "Is everything ok?" Emma asked with a frown I nodded and we walked to the car that was occupied by Ravi and Josh. I could see Josh staring at me like I was meat or something. I blushed and walked faster.

I sat down in the backseat with Josh since Ravi insisted that Emma sit beside him. So I was stuck with the hottie.

* * *

When we got to the mall Emma and I dashed in looking everywhere. "Oh my goodness so many places to go." I said as I dragged Emma along. We walked past all the shops on the bottom floor before we decided to go into American eagle.

"Oh my goodness Luke you have to try these on." Emma called from the boy section. We swapped sections to see if we can pick something that the other would like. I quickly grabbed blue shorts and a purple tank top. I walked over to the blonde and we swapped items. "Meet you back here in five." I said and we separated.

I went to the male's changing room; I looked at what she picked out for me and smiled. I put on the clothes and walked out to the spot we were at. I could see Ravi and Josh at the boy section. Josh looked my way and blushed, the clothes I was wearing were quite tight so…

Emma came back with the clothes I gave her on. The two boys came over and whistle we all laughed. "Emma these clothes are fucking tight." I said as I gazed at the red skinny jeans and the black tight v-neck she picked out. I had 'muscles' so you should see right through the top. Emma laughed. "I picked it so Josh can stare at you all day." She said and busted out laughing, Ravi joined in. Josh just looked embarrassed as fuck and I couldn't help the feeling of his eyes on me. "Well then I'll buy these."

We went to various shops and Emma and I had like ten bags each while the other two have three. It was now 3 in the afternoon and the movie was at half 3. We drove to the cinema and Emma and I waited for the two to pay for the tickets. I was wearing the clothes Emma suggested but I had my hoodie to cover the black v-neck and she had on the shorts and a red top to match her red bag, she also bought blue converse so her outfit was even.

The boys came back and we entered the screen for the movie. We were watching Evil Dead. People say it is scary so might as well. I was sitting in the middle beside Emma and Josh was beside me and Ravi was beside Emma. I was pretty sure I was either going to jump into Emma's arms or Josh's which scares me a bit. We were watching the scene where Mia says 'you're all going to die today' I was practically on top of Emma by then and I could see James glaring at Emma as if she was a rapist.

When we got to where the evil dead stood up in all her naked glory and was trying to kill Mia. Emma and I were clinging on to each of the boys. I was shaking as fuck considering the fact the vaginas scare me and that the bitch already got Mia to break her arm off. Mia had a chainsaw and then she sliced the chick in half. I fucking jumped onto Josh's lap, getting annoyed glances thrown at me by other people. I gulped and hid behind Josh's head. When the movie finished and I was about to get off of Josh's la I felt something poke my ass. My eyes widened and I blushed, I quickly scooted off of him and dragged Emma out of the cinema.

"He was fucking hard." I whispered to Emma as I drag her long pale arm towards the front of the car. "Really, are you serious?" She asked with amused eyes. Of course she would. "Y-yes." I stutter out before the two boys came out. Josh's erection was still visible.

* * *

When we were all seated and belted in the car Ravi said he would drop Emma off first then me then Josh. We all nodded. I was sitting beside Josh once again and Emma was beside Ravi. Josh's and me thighs were like glued together and he would glance at me now and then which got me really hot.

"Let me walk you to our house." Ravi had told Emma before the two left Josh and I in the car. "So I had a great time." He said with a hushed tone I almost didn't hear him. I smiled at him and said me too. I really taught it was awkward since his boner wasn't that visible unless you're up close, which I was. "Look I know you felt my erection poking your cute little ass." He said with his all to famous smirk. I blushed. "And I will admit I enjoy dry humping you in the closets." He admitted with a blush this time and I smiled, he can be so cute.

"Ha ha ok." I laughed it off trying to move away from the conversation I knew he wanted us to talk about. "Luke listen I really like you and I um want to get a chance to show you how much I like you." I says with such confidence that I taught I didn't hear the um in his voice. I smiled nonetheless and gave him a hug, "Are you asking me out." I ask when I push him a way gently. He nods and smiles. We just sat there staring at each other like we were lovers.

When Ravi dropped me at my place Josh came out with me. "Ok so what about tomorrow at six?" He asked with an outstretched arm and a smug smile. I nodded and walked into my house. "Bye Josh." I said and he said; bye before I closed the door. "What a day." I sigh.

* * *

**Ok well here are the reviews!**

**Xxnick20xx: **Here it is. Sorry it's so late!

**Ratified: **here it is!

**Amy (guest): **Ha-ha I'm glad you liked it. You ship Juke/Losh I don't know the proper ship yet. You can choose. Here it is!

**Ok well Chapter two is up. This will be romantic for a while then turn dramatic in later chapters!**

_**Love**_

**Wakki**


End file.
